Many vehicles such as aircraft, and other structures and devices, may have areas which must be of reduced size and of tight geometrical tolerances, and yet must sustain high heat loads and high pressure loads. For instance, the leading edges of a hypersonic vehicle may have these requirements. One of the existing solutions for high heat loads may be to use a thermal protection device which may be made of refractory alloys. However, these materials may be very heavy. Another existing solution may be to use a thermal protection device which may be made of ablating materials. However, these materials may force a change in the geometry of the structure. Yet another existing solution may be to use a thermal protection device which bleeds coolant into the environment. However, this may lead to air flow which is contaminated, and may limit the flight times. Still another existing solution may be to use a thermal protection device which comprises a conventional heat pipe. However, this may produce a tip radius which may be too large and/or may be non-load bearing.
A thermal protection device, and method of use and/or manufacturing, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods.